1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switches and particularly to switches for use in alternating current circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lever operated switches for use in electrical circuits are well known in the art. Such switches provide a convenient means for manually switching electrical current.
Numerous U.S. patents have been issued which disclose lever type switches wherein movement of the lever acts directly on a plunger or similar member which in turn acts upon the electrical contacts. These patents include: Chebrou and Lemp--U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,662; Bissell et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,412; Meuer--U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,057; Krieger--U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,545; Von Hoorn--U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,013; Bentley--U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,474; Wiggins--U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,494; and Bussman--U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,291.
In other instances, U.S. patents have issued for lever operated switch mechanisms wherein the lever acts upon a link which pivots in such a way so as to cause the closing or opening of the contacts. These patents include: Binswanger--U.S. Pat. No. 485,028; Teruzzi--U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,623; Ranzanigo--U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,755; and Strobel--U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,386.
Where high currents are being interrupted by switch contacts, an arc may be formed at the contact surfaces, resulting in the generation of heat and hot gases. It is desirable to shield the remainder of the switch structure from the potentially destructive effects which can result from arc generated heat and gases. Contact shielding has been used for this purpose, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,127, issued to Davies.
The present invention seeks to improve the prior art by providing a relatively high current interrupting capability in a small package with a minimum number of parts. The parts can be easily assembled, thereby reducing the cost of the switch.